Celestial Body
by unchainedsoul
Summary: S/K Sesshoumaru is personal guard to Lady Kagome, while visiting the royal home within the western land's, the bond between Lady and Servant are at test.


Dark blue eye's stared at amber eye's with a quizzical brow raised, the yellow orb's did not blink nor take any effect on the trained look he was now receiving.

"A dog." She spoke a hint of pure amusement in her voice.

Her lips parted and fell closed so smoothly, as smooth as her voice which flowed along with the air that passed from her breath and gently caressed his face., her thin eyebrow only seemed to raise more, hidden beneath the dark bangs fluttering before her long black lashes.

"Yes, My Lady, that is what I am." this tone fell into hers a perfect duo of vocal's so soft so sure, so confident. Though a man's voice always held a more rough, subtle authority in their words, and his was very much profound.

_She wished to learn more about this new creature._

"I see." he turned her face away to view the landscape they were passing through, the carriage shook with all the bumps of the unkempt road of simple stones. She sighed heavily.

"You annoy me sometimes Sesshoumaru." She did not look away form the window, wind blew past her face and crawled through her hair, her eyes met the form of her newly recruited guards, and she could see the slight glare he gave them form the corner of her eyes.

She turned to face him with an amused smirk. "Are you unhappy that I assigned two extra guards on this mission?" her voice suddenly shifted from its previous tone into a bittersweet honey coated question.

He did not say a word, and that was enough of an answer as she smiled looking out the moving scenery again.

"Do not feel disheartened by this. You are my Personal Guard, you will not be so easily replaced." She spoke with the voice of someone who was tired and worn out from a long trip away from home.

She could not help but discreetly glance to his form, the metal breastplate he wore shimmered against the light of the sun that passed through the high branches of the tree's, his pale skin perfectly toned with his dark blue attire, only the finest silks. And his hair…

Her hand reached forward to grab a hold on the rather thin strand's, letting it slip form between her finger's and let it rest back against his chest again. White like snow, and just as cold.

She smirked with an exhale through her nose and pushed her back against the seat and absentmindedly played with her own hair. Complete opposites they were. He was the light to her darkness. The white canvas to her messy charcoal drawing. Yet, she held the heart of the sun, and He held no heart at all. Or so she thought. Perhaps like the moon, alone, less vibrant against the sun and within a cooler atmosphere. Yes the moon was an ideal expression for his heart.

"When will we be arriving." irritation grew at her as she shifted in the bench of the carriage, how she hated travelling horse drawn, it made her stomach turn with all its harsh movements.

Sesshouaru stared at her a moment before speaking. "We have been on the road for ten minutes. We will be there in approximately four hours." This time it was his turn to smirk as he closed his eye's, his hand lightly held the sheath of his sword.

She muttered under her breath.

Her eye's slowly fluttered opened as the firm shake of her arm stirred her from her sleep, blank dreams as she called it, nothing to remember, no dreams to recall. She inhaled the crisp air as the sky now held a darker shade of blue filled with pink clouds and an orange lining against the horizon.

"We are here My Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru was already standing outside the carriage holding the door open as he held out his hand, which she accepted with a soft grasp walking over the step and swiftly releasing her hold on him shoving her hands within the long sleeves of her white and blue flower embroidery Kimono dress.

"Where are we Kimichi." Her gaze turned to the Esquire whom traveled with her on such journey's to other royal territories to discuss negotiations.

He bowed his head as he stood before her, his white hair fell to his shoulder's in wavy wisps, the usual green pendent earring swung around matching the color of his eye's. "We are in the Western Lands My Lady." He spoke holding a chart which was now folded up and held beneath his arm as the other workers moved the horses into the given stable.

She eye'd the Castle with a smile. It was beautiful. "I do like it here." he stated, the air was fresh, and the lands were vast and filled with tree's and open grasslands. Freedom settled here.

"Sesshoumaru, come here please." Though her call was made he seemed ot be moving rather sluggishly towards her, her eyebrow seemed to twitch at this. "You impudent jerk." She growled out punching his arm with the only reaction of a sigh coming from him as she pushed her long dark hair behind her, letting it fall against her back like a thin carpet.

His eye's were trained on the house and as she frowned slightly at the intent look upon it before waving it off. "I am tired, I would like to be seen to my room as soon as possible." She spoke, her words calm and gentle, though it was a demand she did not speak it with anger, she felt simply tired as she yawned and let ot a huff of air.

"I hate travelling."

He placed his hand against her back and lead her silently towards the grand entrance of the brilliant home. "Yes, we know."

-------

_I know its short but its only for this chapter, just to give you a little tatse of what's too come should you want more IF you want more. Sooo let me know :) _

_P.S. If you do, I will be uploading chapter's weekly so they are nice and lenghty. :)  
_


End file.
